


sunsets with u

by seokku



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, POV Third Person, Self-Indulgent, happy birthday jelly bean, idk how to tag
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokku/pseuds/seokku
Summary: It’s Kkuma’s and her birthday, so Seungcheol took Kkuma and her out for a date."Tahimik na lugar, malayo sa realidad."





	sunsets with u

**Author's Note:**

> i made this fic for my friend bc it's her birthday today! anyways happy birthday gelly bean!! enjoy your day <3
> 
> #Happy_Kkuma_Day  
> #Happy_Gelly_Bean_Day_

Her phone rang and it was Seungcheol, her face lit up and answered the call.

“Happy birthday jelly bean ko. I love you.” Seungcheol introduced.

She slightly chuckled and replied, “Thank you cherry ko. I love you too.”

She heard a car beep, but She just shrugged it off.

Kkuma barked at Seungcheol wanting him to pat her. “Happy birthday to my Kkuma too, please kiss her for me.”

“Okay, later.” he replied.

“Okay~.” She pouted.

“Hey, I can feel through the call that you’re pouting, stop pouting. Lapit na ako sa bahay niyo. ” Seungcheol ended the call and left She confused.

She bombarded him with texts and replied after a minute.

**\-----------------------**

_**SEUNGCHEOL!!** _

_**ASAN KA** _

_**PINAGSASABI MONG OTW KA???!?!** _

_**CHOI SEUNGCHEOL** _

_**SASAGOT KA O HINDI** _

_**TUMATAAS BP KO SAYO JUSKO** _

_**Kalma, I’m outside.** _

_**Pack your things, we’re going to Subic.** _

_**Nagpaalam na ako kina Mama. Pinayagan niya tayo pero isang araw lang daw.** _

_**So bali, balikan lang tayo.** _

**_CHOI SEUNGCHEOL IT’S ALMOST 1AM??!?_ **

  
**_Then?_ **

**_Ikaw magddrive?_ **

**_Syempre?_ **

**_Bilisan mo na, nag-iingay na anak natin._ **

**_Pasok ka muna dito._ **

**_Wag na baka magising pa sina Mama._ **

**_Okay sabi mo._ **

**_\-----------------------_ **

She immediately packed her things and went to her parents room to bid goodbye. “Ma, alis na kami ni Cheol.”

“Ingat kayo ‘nak, ayoko pa ng apo ha.” Her mom said that made her widened her eyes.

“Ma naman! Matulog na nga kayo diyan Goodbye. Love you!” She closed the door and went out.

Seungcheol was inside the car, playing with Kkuma, and saw her closing the gate. He moved Kkuma to the back seat and went outside to welcome her.

He approached her with a hug and kissed Her forehead.

“Tara na, Kkuma’s waiting inside.” He broke the hug and opened the car door for her.

She wore a seat belt and took Kkuma from the back seat to her lap to smooch her. “Happy birthday baby ko.”

“Did her dad kissed her kanina?” She talked to her like she was a real baby.

“Lagay mo muna si Kkuma sa back seat para makatulog ka.” he said and wore a seat belt.

She put Kkuma to the back seat and Kkuma laid down after. “How about you? Baka antukin ka sa daan.”

“I took a nap kaninang gabi, don’t worry.” He intertwined his hand to her and kissed it.

“Okay, sabihin mo sa akin kung inaantok ka. Matutulog muna ako.” He started the car and left.

**\-----------------------**

She woke up when she felt the car stopped, She looked around and they're already on Subic.

“Oh? We’re already here na?” She said and yawned.

“Yup, let’s go na, mag-checheck in pa tayo.” He grabbed Kkuma with him to put her on a leash.

She both went out of the car and went inside to the hotel. Seungcheol checked in fastly and they both went to their designated room.

He got one room only, which is understandable for their 4 years of relationship.

“Kain muna tayo breakfast tas tulog tayo.” She agreed with him because maybe he was tired from the ride.

They left Kkuma in the room and wore a diaper to her, in case she took a pee or poop.

Their breakfast was eat all you can, so they ate a little bit longer. They took pictures around the hotel and went up to sleep in their room.

Kkuma welcomed the two in front of the door. They patted her head. Seungcheol brought her to the edge of the bed, so she can sleep too. She laid down first and Seungcheol laid beside her. They both fell asleep with her snuggling to his neck while he hugged her in the waist.

**\-----------------------**

She woke up around 1pm, Seungcheol was sleeping comfortably when she left her to take a shower.

When she finished taking a bath, she saw Kkuma interrupting him from his sleep. She took a video of it, Seungcheol getting done with Kkuma waking him up. He woke up and found her taking a video of him while trying her best not to make a sound. He immediately stood up and tickled her. She fell on the bed and that started their “tickling session”.

“Maligo ka muna, tapos labas tayo.” she said and Seungcheol went inside the bathroom.

They fixed their outfits and went out with Kkuma. Because it’s 3pm and it’s hot, they decided to eat first at the restaurant near the shore. Seungcheol took out his camera and took a picture of her with Kkuma, then the staffs of the restaurant walked to them with a cake and sang to her and the dog.

It’s already 5pm when they finished eating. They went to the beach and played with Kkuma, until before sunset.

When she felt tired, she sat on the sand and looked at the two still playing with the sand.

Seungcheol stopped playing and sat next to her. “Okay ka lang?” he asked.

“Yes, ang cute niyo lang dalawa.” she replied and hugged him. “I love you.” He hugged her back. “I love you too, alam mo yan.” Kkuma laid down next to them.

“Bakit mo pala ako dinala dito? Pwede namang Baguio or sa simpleng restaurant lang naman, nag-effort ka pa mag-book and everything.” she asked.

Seungcheol looked at her, “Nakalimutan mo na? I asked you before, saan mo gusto mo pumunta, sabi mo Subic.”

She remembered it and replied “Oh”.

“Do you remember why?” he asked her.

“Tahimik na lugar, malayo sa realidad.” They both said it at the same time, and that made the two laugh.

They watched the sunset while holding each other and telling how they love each other in a peaceful place away from reality.


End file.
